


Interstellar Romance

by Hokuto



Series: Durandal and the Security Officer's Excellent Adventures [14]
Category: Marathon (Computer Games)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is pretty much like any other day with Durandal.  But slightly pinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellar Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written on impulse, because. WHATEVER, DOOM DOES AS HE PLEASES.

Mark reached for a fresh pair of rockets, but his hand stopped just short of the gleaming white tubes. "Is that - why the hell is there a pink ribbon on my rockets? No, don't answer, I don't fucking want to know."

"But, honey," Durandal said, "it's our first Valentine's Day as an official -"

"What did I just say?" He yanked the ribbon off the rockets and tossed the thing into the nearest pool of green acid. At least being stuck on a half-crippled Pfhor cruiser with nowhere to go until he'd found and slaughtered its captain had one perk. "If you have to pull this shit, you could at least get me chocolate."

"It's surprising how difficult certain materials can be to replicate," said Durandal. "There's just something about the delicate chemical composition of the cacao bean, not to mention the requisite amount of sawdust, rat hair, wax - so many factors."

Mark sighed; as if in answer, a Hunter howled on the other side of the door at the end of the corridor. It figured. "You know, you keep this up," he said, "and I'm going to start thinking you actually care."

"I did try sampling the S'pht's kelp to see - what?" Durandal's voice sharpened.

"Well, you marry me, you remembered my birthday this year -" Admittedly, the result of _that_ had been getting dumped into the sewers of a Pfhor garrison first thing in the morning, but at least his grenade reloads had come with nose plugs. "- you call me honey, now you stick ribbons on my ammo for Valentine's Day... Evidence is piling up, buddy, maybe it ain't just a marriage of convenience."

"You are horrifyingly wrong. Disgustingly wrong. I may have to invent entire new categories to describe precisely how grievously you have misread the situation."

"Ever hear of protesting too much? Because all I'm hearing is 'blah blah I love Mark blah blah can't live without him blah.'" Mark loaded up the rocket launcher and headed for the door.

"That settles it. I'm keeping the chocolates. You can eat kelp for the next week."

"Hit the nail on the head, huh?"

"The next _month_. Asshole."

"Worth it," Mark said, and he kicked down the malfunctioning door with a grin.


End file.
